We came from the stars
by Wosda
Summary: Una maldición ha caído sobre el UNDERGROUND y sus habitantes, muchos han muerto y el dolor de los que siguen con vida es fácilmente palpable. ¿Cómo podría ser ahora la aventura del humano en el subsuelo? —¿Qué demonios crees que haces? —te riñe. —Te protejo... Asteritale (Undertale AU) Comic


¡Buenas!

He vuelto _en forma de fichas_ y en otro fandom...

Dear Lord... siento que merezco ser quemada en la hoguera.

 _¿Cómo explicar esto?_ , vale, este es un proyecto mucho más grande _-el más grande que he hecho hasta ahora-_ y quiero que esté bastante completo.

Lo siguiente es un oneshot en el que estaré basando el universo de **Asteritale** (mi AU de Undertale) y por consiguiente...el comic.

En un principio tenía pensado escribir solo diálogo y dibujar...¡Pero hay que ser realistas!, llevo demasiado tiempo metida en este mundillo como para no escribirlo como se debe y al tener la historia narrada así... ¿Por qué no publicarla?, por más que lo quiera en el comic no puedo demostrar todo aquello que sí que puedo con la escritura.

 _¿Datos a tomar en cuenta para iniciar?_

 **Frisk es chica.**

Sin nada más que decir aquí (pero dejando notas especiales en la parte inferior)... ¡Introduzcamos el disclaimer!

 **DISCLAIMER:** Ni Undertale ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son obra del maravilloso Toby Fox. Sin embargo, los cambios en los personajes y la trama consiguiente sí son de mi pertenencia.

* * *

 **Prólogo**

— _¿Sabes lo que dicen? —_ sus dedos ásperos atraparon tu nariz y la pellizcaron de forma juguetona, sonreíste hacia tu padre y dejaste que tu mirada se perdiera en sus ojos…o más bien en el reflejo de las estrellas que danzaban en su cristalina mirada. _—Dicen que si pides un deseo a las estrellas, con todo tu corazón, éste se hará realidad._

Torciste el gesto y le miraste con incredulidad pero cuando volviste la mirada al basto firmamento que se expandía sobre tu pequeña cabeza y admiraste el resplandor de aquellos hermosos astros…sentiste _–muy dentro de ti-_ que quizás aquellas brillantes esferas sí podrían concederte algún deseo…después de todo, con solo verlas ya te sentías inmensamente feliz.

 _¿No son maravillosas las estrellas?,_ pensaste.

Y dormiste nuevamente entre la hierba, tu padre te llevó a la cama y te envolvió en las sábanas. Besó tu frente y se retiró, como siempre lo hacía.

Ahora, mientras escuchas el llanto de tu madre, desearías que él hubiese permanecido más tiempo con ustedes.

Nadie nunca se detuvo a decirte que una tarde _–mientras volvías a casa-_ dos hombres acorralaron a tu padre para intentar robarle su sueldo. No te contaron que él se opuso ya que ese era el dinero que os serviría para sobrevivir durante el mes y que por esto una bala terminó atravesando su pecho, matándole en el acto.

Tus dedos acariciaron las flores amarillas que crecían alrededor de la tumba de tu padre. Allí frente a ti había una lápida con su nombre…solo eso. ¿Tu padre estaba realmente allí?, _no lo sabías_ …pero aun así no te detuviste cuando le hablabas.

— _Te extraño —_ gimoteabas, las lágrimas descendían por tus pálidas mejillas. _—Por favor, vuelve por mí, papá…_ —rogabas, con tu garganta ardiendo luego de tantas horas de llanto.

Pero él no volvió por ti.

Y tú seguiste allí, echándole de menos.

Tu madre, por otra parte, no permaneció demasiado tiempo extrañándole _–o eso te pareció a ti-_ ya que poco tiempo después había otro hombre en casa.

Tú no eras especialmente alta pero aquél hombre te parecía excesivamente alto e imponente…y lo era. Su carácter era sumamente volátil, en un principio aparentaba ser amable pero ahora _–que llevaba un par de años en casa-_ notaste que comenzaba a criticarte más de lo sanamente aconsejable. Tu madre también era víctima de aquello y pronto todo avanzó de forma precipitada a una actitud demasiado violenta para ser permitida…pero ella nunca le detuvo.

Nunca alzó su voz para detenerle cuando llegaste unos minutos tarde por haberte quedado algo más de tiempo visitando la tumba de tu padre, no se inmutó ni por un segundo cuando aquél hombre alzó su mano y te abofeteó fuertemente en el rostro…tampoco cuando comenzó a gritarte mientras permanecías tendida en el suelo…simplemente permaneció en un silencio cómplice.

 _¿O tendría miedo?_ , no sabías descifrarlo. Ella temblaba, sí, seguramente sentía miedo.

Los gritos del hombre eran amortiguados por tus pensamientos y el dolor que penetraba tu mejilla. No notaste cuando las lágrimas se aglomeraron en tus ojos y empujaron su camino a través de tu rostro.

Nuevamente dolor, te quejaste cuando te atrapó el rostro con su enorme mano y te obligó a mirarle. Tu cuerpo entero temblaba y se encogía de terror mientras le veías escupir insultos en tu contra.

Viéndolo bien ahora _-justo allí donde te encontrabas, sostenida entre sus toscos dedos-_ notaste que de ahora en adelante estabas atrapada en casa con un hombre que carecía de humanidad.

Había transcurrido ya un tiempo desde aquello, ¿no?

Tu madre no te permitió decir nada al respecto y le excusó, él también se disculpó contigo y prometió no volver a hacerlo…pero tú sabías muy bien que no era cierto ¡Y vaya tenías razón!

Los moretones se escondían bajo tu suéter, te sentías adolorida y no solo físicamente.

Te encontrabas contra una encimera, agazapada, con las manos presionando contra tus oídos, intentando en vano amortiguar el horrible sonido de los gritos de tu madre. Cada milímetro de tu piel se estremecía con nada sonido a tu alrededor, la casa parecía arder pero era el denso ambiente lo que provocaba aquella sensación… _¿O había sido la mano de él cuando te golpeó contra la encimera?_ , ya no lo sabes.

Tu madre esta vez se ha interpuesto entre ambos y ha recibido ella el castigo…o lo recibe, la sigues escuchando gritar.

Y sientes dolor, ella es tu madre, la amas…la amas aun cuando ella permitió que esto siguiera de aquella forma y te duele cada golpe como si estuvieras recibiéndolo tú.

Un horrible sonido escapa de su garganta y luego solo escuchas golpes, uno tras otro. Muebles moviéndose de su lugar y más golpes.

No entiendes cómo pero te encuentras de pie. Tus manos buscan torpemente en la encimera y cogen lo primero que consiguen, el mango del cuchillo parece hecho a tu medida, tus dedos calzan a la perfección en él.

Tu madre ya no grita, no hay manera. Lo sabes cuándo tus dedos descalzos alcanzan a tocar la espesa sangre que se esparce sobre las baldosas. Tu cuerpo ahora tiembla de una forma distinta, no te mueves a tu propio juicio, te mueve tu instinto más primario y no te detienes ni por un segundo a pensarlo _¿Por qué habrías de hacerlo ahora?_

El cuchillo ha atravesado su vientre y él retrocede. Vuelves y golpeas nuevamente su cuerpo con el filo. Cuando él cae sobre el cuerpo sin vida de tu madre tú lo haces también y aprovechas de hacer un corte limpio, lo necesario.

 _ **Y todo acabó.**_

No hay más sonido que el de tu corazón latiendo ferozmente en tu pecho… _eso es lo único que te queda._

Hay lágrimas en tu rostro pero no las notas, todo tu cuerpo arde y te levantas a admirar lo que has hecho.

Sientes ganas de vomitar pero te contienes, él no tuvo miramientos cuando acabó con tu madre.

Dejas caer el cuchillo a tus pies y tus músculos responden.

Corres, corres tanto como puedes. Tu casa se encuentra lejos ya y tú te adentras más al bosque. Existen rumores de que todo aquél que entra a aquél sitio nunca vuelve…y la verdad es que eso deseas, desaparecer.

Cada músculo de tu cuerpo clama por algo pero no sabes qué es, solo sabes que necesitas correr, quieres huir.

Quisieras gritar pero hace mucho que no puede hacerlo así que una sensación de impotencia se aglomera en tu pecho y sientes que no puedes respirar.

Entonces lo ves, aquél enorme cráter en la tierra que parece clamar tu alma. Ni siquiera puedes ver el fin en su interior y te parece el lugar adecuado.

Cuando tu cuerpo comienza a caer dentro de él apenas y puedes sentir el viento danzar contra tu rostro, ondeando tu cabello con tanta fuerza que es doloroso.

Y, cuando finalmente llegas al fondo, notas el dolor intenso recorrer todo tu cuerpo. Deberías haber muerto…o quizás realmente ya lo estés.

Tu mirada se vuelve nublada por el dolor y _–aunque borroso-_ puedes ver el cielo, nubes obscuras moviéndose y un infinito número de estrellas bañando el cielo nocturno.

Una sonrisa se forma en tus labios.

 _¿No son maravillosas las estrellas?,_ pensaste.

Escuchas un murmullo lejano rozar juguetonamente tu oreja, es una voz suave y fría…te hiela la piel.

" _Bienvenida al **UNDERGROUND** "._

* * *

 **¡Hasta aquí!**

Bien, este one-shot está basado en un universo alterno así que _-como universo alterno que es y siendo yo dibujante-_ tiene referencias de los personajes que aparecerán en la historia.

Pondré los links de mis redes sociales en la descripción de mi perfil de Fanfiction y así podrán ver las referencias y el comic (que comienza desde el capítulo 1 **¡Así que es spoiler de esto!** )

Un beso para ustedes, criaturitas oscuras.

 **¿Reviews?**


End file.
